Beautiful Beat
by blackberry01
Summary: Set after MAX. Iggy discovers a strange girl, Max sees naked people and "that's what she said" jokes? Another adventure the Flock is sure to handle but not without all the hilarity that's sure to ensue. R&R! Rated T for language and slight nudity.
1. Naked

**A/N: Hey everyone! First fanfic! Who wants to get the virgin rights to my reviews? That's right...YOU DO! Okay, probably not but its nice to think people will love my story. Which you better or I will come find you and-...nevermind. Threatening doesn't help. In any case, the title of this fanfic came from a Nada Surf song (bonus points to those who got that!) and it'll center around Iggy's new found love (which coincidentally, coincides with the song. Heh, I said coincidentally _and_ coincides in the same sentence!) **

**So yeah, there ya have it. A brief summary for a story you'll hopefully enjoy. This one'll be a comedy! So laugh it up, folks. Life's short :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any character though I do wish I owned Iggy. Half will even work, Mr. Patterson. Please! I'm begging you! *ahem*

Chapter 1: Naked

Although my life has been short (almost fifteen years, to be exact), I take it with pride that I'm still generally innocent. As in, no sex, no drugs (we're not counting tranqs or Vicodin, of course), not much rock 'n' roll either. But just when things are mostly normal, I can suddenly feel my dirty blonde hair becoming gray.

By this point of our crazy lives, we were flying lazily over the Rocky Mountains. The August winds weren't too terrible and the weather was peaceful. We weren't really sure where we were headed but at least it didn't consist of people like Miss Braniac, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, or Mr. Chu. Hell, anything but them. In fact, I was still trying to sweep that mess right out of my head. A hard process considering it had only been days since we'd last seen 'em.

I turned to my right, expecting Fang to be coasting close by, giving me strange looks like I was off my rocker or something but instead, I discovered him and Iggy slightly below me, talking quietly with each other.

Well, this was no time to be keeping secrets.

With an evil smile spreading across my face, I dropped neatly to their level and pushed myself in between them. Fang appraised me silently but Iggy, the most outspoken of us all, I'm sure, gasped in mock surprise.

"Excuse _you_, Max! We were having a guy-to-guy conversation!"

I chuckled at that one and barely touched the tip of his golden primary feathers. "And since when did I become such a girly-girl?"

Iggy rolled his sightless sky blue eyes like he hadn't expected for me to be a complete dunce. Apparently, I was. "Since you started frenching animate objects."

"So now I'm just an animate object?" Fang decided to interject his tone light.

Iggy shrugged his bony shoulders. "Hey, it's better than calling you a sack of birdseed."

Fang and I exchanged looks. From his expression, I could tell we were thinking the same thing: _hilarious_.

I looked up and observed the younger kids who were holding it together up above, their tiny yet very determined faces tranquil. We'd only been flying a few hours today and I had made the executive decision to make a pit stop at a cheap, rundown motel overnight but they hadn't bothered to take showers this time. I could practically smell the accumulated BO a few yards below them. Ick.

"Okay, c'mon, seriously. What's this all about? If it's a plea for showers, I'd be happy to oblige."

Ig made a "hurrumphing" sound and crossed his arms. Believe me, it looks funnier when you're in mid-air.

I turned back to face Fang and caught his eye. "What's with him?" I mouthed.

If I hadn't been paying much attention, I would not have caught the mumbled response. "He doesn't want to admit he smells."

Iggy automatically turned to face us, his glare baring accurately down on Fang. "What'd I say, man? I said we could wait till the next hotel-…"

Fang almost automatically cut him off, for once trying to get his opinion down. "And what did _I_ say? What if there wasn't going to _be _another hotel?"

Iggy fell silent and fluttered back to join the Gasman, careful not to come anywhere near Nudge, Angel and Total. I watched him warily, hoping against hope that this was just some joke. I mean, c'mon, they were arguing about _bathing_.

I gave Fang my best clueless face but he barely even glanced at me again.

After a few moments of silence, Fang finally decided to clear up some of the confusion. 'Bout time. "Max, I think we really need to stop at some lake or something. For whatever reason, Iggy and Nudge are concerned about the way they smell."

I looked at him, cool and collected. My calm expression didn't last long. I lost it laughing. What was _up_ with everybody?

Fang's lips twitched into a small smile as he watched me. "Oh, c'mon, it's not _that_ weird. We had showers almost everyday not too long ago."

The memory of the "not too long ago" brought me immediately back down to Earth, so to speak. My eyes became hard. "Right. Well, they might have to suck it up for a little bit. I haven't seen a lake, pond, river, _whatever_ for miles-…"

"Max!"

I twisted around in mid-air, my wings easily maneuvering my body to pick up the driving wind currents that tried to force me into a different direction. My line of sight settled on Angel who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Her tiny index finger was pointing below her. I followed her finger. There, in a jungle of trees and other vegetation, was a nice little pond.

How does she _do_ that?

"Magic," she beamed.

I turned back around and started spouting off instructions. "Okay, crew! Get ready to land a few yards east of that pond down below in the clearing! One, two, three, GO!"

In a beautiful example of some of the poetic moves and formations we'd learned just weeks before, my Flock and I descended into the throng of trees and greenery and managed to not clip our wings on the clumped together, huge trees. First to land was Fang then Angel then the Gasman then Iggy then Nudge then finally, yours truly.

I almost wanted to cry at the gracefulness of it all. "Good job, everybody," I praised.

No one seemed to hear me as they all began to go off to their separate tasks. Fang started to make a small pile of wood, Nudge and Angel raced toward a collection of rocks, the Gasman rummaged through his pack for something to eat and Iggy helped Fang get the fire going.

I sighed. Sure, everyone ignore Max.

**

Eventually, everyone decided to listen to me when it came down to who got to use the pond to wash first. I thought it'd be better if the guys went first mostly because they smelled like rotten eggs and also because they didn't take very long. Of course, Angel and Nudge tried to argue me about it and Gazzy backed them up, claiming he already took one at the motel.

Ha. Like he could fool me.

Eventually, everyone came to the consensus that the guys (including Total) should go first. I reminded them not to use the pond for potty-time, then the girls and I rearranged everyone's packs and salvaged what we could still eat.

Quicker than you could say, "Ratatouille", I heard Fang's voice yelling that they were done and then the sound of them dressing and giggling in a separate clearing off to the side that was conveniently bordered by tall bushes.

I gathered up my supplies, took Angel's hand then led them through the vegetation to the pond. But then, as we approached the pond, I saw Fang on the other side, a small distance away from our group, his back to us. Even more surprising than that was that Fang was naked.

I wanted to cry out in shock and disgust but felt more like a statue as I remained planted on the little shore, completely transfixed. Angel's hand slipped from mine and she and Nudge ducked back into the forest, whispering.

Finally, Fang heard us and very stealthily managed to slink into the shade of a few trees and become so still he was invisible.

"Uhh…" I stuttered, my mind going blank. I mean, c'mon, how could you respond to _that_?

Fang cleared his throat quietly so that he wouldn't have to disturb too much of his stillness. "Erm…sorry, Max. Ig and Gazz stole my clothes," he said in a low voice.

I nodded and started back up the path toward the clearing. Hey, I could be stealthy too. "Right, well…I'll um…go make them return them. Yeah."

"Thanks, Max."

"Uh huh." I replied embarrassingly. Jeez, why can't my brain wake up and say something clever? My cheeks burning, I stalked down the rest of the way to the clearing and found Iggy and Gazzy rolling around on the ground, laughing their heads off. I only _wish_ their heads would pop off…

"Max…" Angel started, reading my murderous thoughts, of course.

"Sorry, Ange," I whispered then turned to the criminals. "Now, you two go take Fang his clothes back. _Now_."

Gazzy almost automatically protested before the words were even out of my mouth. "But, Max-!"

"No buts, Gazzy!" I muttered, sending him my best death glare.

Hesitating, Iggy tossed the Gasman Fang's clothes then turned to go off into the clearing again. "Sorry, Max. Potty break," he said.

"Whatever. You just don't want to get hit by Fang!" I called after him then sighed. Punishing them would be pointless mostly since they'd be at it again by tonight. As I stoked the fire, I grumbled to myself, throwing in an expletive every now and then.

"Max, you should separate them for a while or something for their punishment," Nudge recommended. "I mean, they are hardly ever _not_ together. They'd probably stop devising evil plans and then you wouldn't have to worry about them anymore and you can finally sleep at night and-…"

"Sounds great but how in the world am I going to be able to separate them?" I interrupted before she could continue.

Nudge's excited expression faded. "Nevermind."

I was about to apologize when I distantly heard Iggy speaking to someone. It hadn't been quiet enough before but now I could distinctly hear him saying, "Well, I don't really know who you are so…"

At that moment, I leapt up and silencing Nudge and Angel with a finger to my lips, quietly tip-toed through the same bushes Iggy had and peered into the nearby clearing.

Sitting beside him on a large boulder was a girl around my age, maybe older, with wavy, dark brown hair that fell down to just before her tailbone. But even worse than the fact that Iggy was speaking to some stranger was that she was nude.

I've seen way too many naked people today.

Then again, Iggy probably doesn't know she's naked and besides, what could I expect from a sexist pig like him? He undoubtedly jumped at the chance to talk to someone of the opposite sex who wasn't his sister-like figure or younger than him.

Peachy.

_No worries, Max. She's less dangerous than you think._

Shocker. It's the Voice.

_Nice to hear from you again, Voice. Wait, let me guess. She's supposed to help us?_

No answer. Figures. But then, as I began to turn my attention back on the situation, I heard the Voice respond. _In a sense._

Holy guacamole! The Voice remembered how to be considerate to a very stressed out bird kid! What a Kodak moment. _Can I record this moment so I can remember it forever, Voice?_

No reply. Damn! I spoke too soon.

Right. Now, before Iggy could ruin any chance of leaving this chick behind without any info on us, I sprang from behind and positioned myself in an attack stance right beside her. I would've tackled her but I really didn't want to even begin thinking about how awkward _that_ would be.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not even daring to acknowledge Iggy.

Iggy took the defensive. "She's not dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that the first time." That's when I decided to look at Iggy's expression. It was tight. The kind of look he got whenever he was determined. I hesitated. "Sorry, _Jeff _but we can't take another runaway in-…" I began, hoping to create a nice little story for her to be distracted with but then Iggy cut me off.

"Max! Just stop, okay? She's really not what you think." With that, Iggy unerringly grasped the girl's wrist while simultaneously stepping toward me, pulling her with him. "Can't you hear that?"

I squinted. Huh? Was she breathing funny or something? Heartbeat a little erratic? I suddenly realized Iggy somehow _had_ found out she was naked. Probably. He must've or he wouldn't be protecting her this steadfastly.

"Look, Jeff, we don't have time for this-…"

With a jolt of renewed annoyance, he thrust her even more forward so she was practically stepping on my toes. I tried not to react. While I was busy hoping she wouldn't trip and I'd have to touch something, I suddenly heard _it_. A ticking sound.

I froze. "Is that…is that coming from…from _you_?" I asked.

The girl looked at me with a blank expression. It was a little creepy like she was trying to look into my closed book of a soul. Sorry, honey. No one's reading into _that_ story. Wait. My story _is_ published. Crap!

"Yes, Max," Iggy said gravely. "She's a bomb."

**A/N: Oh, no! A bomb, you say?! Hmm...sound interesting? Well, keep reading! Its gonna get even better! And please review. I need all the critique humanly possible. Thanks! :D**


	2. Losing Grip

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm quite lazy especially since its the end of my senior year. Graduation's tomorrow! Woot! Anyway, that's my excuse...laziness...I wrote this chapter gradually and edited it more than a few times so you should be proud. Oh and if you don't get the "that's what she said" joke let me know and I can explain it. I'm pretty sure "that's what she said" is pretty worldwide but I could be wrong. Anypoop, go ahead. Read and review. You know you wanna!**

Disclaimer: I only own Seneca. I wonder if Mr. Patterson is possibly selling the rights...nahhhh...

Chapter 2: Losing Grip

Let's face it: life's short. I don't argue with this notion mostly because of those silly things we call "expiration dates" (and no, of course I don't mean on milk) but also because I feel the sharp edge of death each and every day. But that doesn't mean I can't fight. Fight against the expiration dates. Fight against the people trying to bring me and my Flock down. Fight against death. I'm ready and willing to fight.

_But,_ I guess when you're a human, ready-to-blow-any-second bomb, this may be different.

I'd obviously never thought about it before but ever since this chick showed up, its like my life's flashing before my eyes. Plus, the Voice won't clear anything up, back anything up, _whatever_. All I'm going on is Iggy's intuition and I must say that's saved our sorry bird-kid butts more than once.

_But_, as I'm sure the entire world knows, I'm not one for giving in to intuition _that _quickly.

And, as per usual, I said what came to mind right after the whole dramatic "she's a bomb" statement: "Huh?" Hey, no one ever said I had to be smooth with words. Nope. No one said that.

Iggy looked pointedly toward the heavens as if asking God why he had to deal with such a dipstick. "Am I not speaking English or something?" he grumbled.

I sighed, completely over all of this mystery and drama. I quickly made a snap decision and reason for my dipstick-ness. "How about we introduce her to the rest of the Fl-…family?"

Iggy lifted his hands off her shoulders as if surrendering himself and his hostage. "Sure, Max. Whatever you feel works best."

Now, _that's _what I wanted to hear. "Fine, then. Let's go, you two." I tried to be a little cheerful but its sort of hard when you're also trying to secretly be wary of your enemy. Enemy until proven friend, is what I say. Anyway, the three of us shuffled through the foliage to discover Nudge and Angel looking as if they had just tried to hear the entire conversation (I'm assuming Angel already tried to infiltrate-…excuse me, _kindly_ read the chick's mind). They aren't very good at looking innocent. You could see the devil horns a mile away.

"Where's Zephyr?" I asked, hoping the chick would pick up on the normalcy of our presence. In a random forest. In the middle of the day. Without parents and proper camping equipment and strange names like stupid Zephyr, for crying out loud!

Just then, the Gasman appeared out of the vegetation, Fang on his heels. They both became rigid with alertness. That's my Flock! "Who's she?" Gazzy said gruffly, a disgusted look flashing over his face. So much for politeness. Then again, Gazzy shouldn't be interested in naked girls, anyway.

"Uh…" I started, hoping I wouldn't have to invent a name. I mean, c'mon, everyone has a name, right?

"_Seneca,_" Iggy and the Voice said at the same time. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty trippy. Sort of like Iggy was reading _my_ mind, which was a frightening thought. I shot a meaningful glance at the new girl, hoping to create some more tension so she'd give in and start weeping with a sad tale or fess up and demand our lives, _anything_ but you know what I got? Nada. Zip. Zilch. Well, except for another blank stare.

"Okay, great, we have a name. Now, can the dog do tricks like, I don't know, talk?"

Iggy gave me a sour look. "She's not a dog, Max."

Everyone fell silent as Iggy and I glared at each other. Well, okay, technically I was glaring at him, a snarl twisting up my face, I'm sure, but Iggy looked serene as ever except for the slightest indent between his eyebrows that only I would care to search for. Almost like Fang and his unreadable facial expressions. Maybe guys were just generally all built the same way.

Finally, Iggy hesitated. "It's a defense mechanism," he explained, taking a slight step in front of her. Now the clearing filled with genetic freaks looked, by an outsider's perspective, like a face-off. Iggy and the new girl, Seneca, were on one side, just underneath a low hanging branch from a nice oak tree while me, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were planted in a semi-circle, ready to strike.

Though, by a gut feeling, I knew for a fact that there was no way in heck any of us would attack each other even if the girl posed a threat and Iggy continued to shield her. It just wouldn't happen. Besides, I'm sure Iggy would win fair and square against the younger ones. I sighed, restless.

"Defense mechanism? What, is she part robot?" I asked, hoping Iggy would catch my serious but concerned tone. He didn't.

"Hell if I know!" he exclaimed, his slender, pale fingers drumming swiftly over his upper thigh as if thinking up a plan could ever be that quick. I guess for him it was. "We'll fly to Dr. M's. Ask her to…inspect her," he began carefully. "Then, maybe Jeb can help us track down exactly where she came from-"

"Stop."

The Flock and I all simultaneously reacted to the new girl's outburst: Angel was barely fazed but she stepped forward anyway. Nudge jumped in surprise then smiled broadly. Gazzy's muscles tightened even more. Fang's eyebrows made the slightest of jumps. And me? Well, heck, I wasn't expecting anything to come out of her mouth yet there she was, commanding Iggy like he was _her_ blind mutant freak.

"Excuse me?" I challenged, my arms akimbo.

Her head cocked to the side in a very robot sort of way and she addressed me as if I was a four-year-old with a bad temper. Sometimes, I guess I can get that way. "I am the leader now. Thank you for the options but I already have my plan in order. Now, if you will excuse _me_."

With that, the new girl turned stiffly and began to walk back the way we came. I twisted around toward Fang, hoping that he'd have a clue of what to do now, my jaw practically hitting the dirt. Emotion wasn't even a word in his vocabulary at the moment. Figures. "It would be you, Iggy, to find a girl as stubborn and bossy as me," I muttered, stomping past Iggy and through the bushes, following her trail.

"Look, _lady_," I started to call after her, using my raptor vision to watch her climb further and further through the forest. "I need some answers. _Now_. And it's not an option. Got it?"

Finally, Seneca froze and turned around to face me, her expression livid. "Please leave me alone," she said without inflection.

"Why are you here?" I began anyway, crossing my arms over my chest. This was my certified Maximum Ride defiant pose. It never failed to suddenly alter a person's attitude to my will.

Her eyebrows pushed together and I could easily tell she was frustrated with me. Good. Before she could answer, if in fact she was going to, I said, "And for God's sake, could you put some clothes on?"

She glowered at me. "I do not own nor need clothing."

"Well aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine!" I exclaimed, my voice almost shaking with the sarcastic stress. I was so done with her, with the situation, with my _life_. In fact, I didn't _need_ this. So what else to do but pull a U and A and skyrocket out of there, using my powerful hyper-speed? Yeah, only option as far as I know.

I didn't so much as look back as I hurtled at superspeed past the expanse of forest and on to a large city I didn't even know we were close to. I peered down at the ant-like people running around in their toy cars, self-involved and distracted from seeing the teenage girl flying high above them.

I sighed then zoomed past to the western part of town, almost crash landing in what appeared to be a park. The sun was hunkering down for the night, also oblivious that a bird-girl was looking on, mystified at how calm things seemed despite everything. I sank onto a bench and leaned back, my legs splayed out in front of me, my eyes at half-mast and my restless wings only slightly folded in.

So I was over-reacting. Big deal. This wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. C'mon, cut me some slack, people! I try and protect my own family and then one of them doesn't even appreciate it. Who knows, maybe all of them don't care about me anymore, don't need me anymore. They're getting older, they'll be able to take care of themselves in no time and where will that leave me? Family-less? I'm probably pushing them over the edge. Driving them nuts with my constant attitude.

_Get a grip, Max_, I told myself, putting my head in my hands. _They don't need you to be crazier than you already are_.

_I'm glad you have such self-control, Maximum_, the Voice broke in snidely.

I practically growled at the remark. _What the hell do _you_ want_?

_I just wanted to give you some solace, Maximum. Think of me as a therapist._

_Well you are inside my head, Voice. What else would you be? _

The Voice paused, maybe thinking about a proper response. I have that effect on people. My eyeline drifted over to a pair of squirrels duking it out near a tree that was just across from me. One gripped an acorn the size of it head in its tiny arms while the other tried viciously to take it for itself. Selfish, much?

_Are you paying attention?_ The Voice finally managed.

_I'm all ears, Doc._

Return to the Flock. They need you. They'll understand why you are stressing out and won't let you down.

My eyes started to sting and when I rubbed them, hot tears slowly escaped and created rivulets of shame on my face. Great, now I'm crying. _Thanks, Voice_.

Of course, Maximum. Now, hurry, before Seneca runs away.

I bolted upright and sprinted back the way I came, feeling my wings catching the gusting winds. _What do you mean "runs away"? What's her deal anyway?_

_Ask her._

And then I knew the Voice was done for the day. Even therapists need a break, I suppose. I flapped effortlessly back to the camp, almost overlooking it as I passed by since it was buried so far into the depths of the forest. I'm so proud.

As I landed, Nudge, Angel and the Gasman all looked up, their faces instantly lighting up as if I had been gone for a few days instead of just an hour. They rushed to my side and hugged me tight with their bony arms 'til I fell onto the mossy ground. We giggled all together and Nudge wouldn't stop asking me why I had left and if I was okay. I calmed them down and called a Flock emergency meeting.

"That includes you, Seneca," I said, finding her hanging back by a cropping of boulders. It didn't look comfortable even for a robot. She didn't say anything but joined our Flock circle anyway, now fully clothed in the extra clothes I had packed for myself. Probably Fang's idea. I met his eye and pretended to be upset. He smirked. Good enough for me.

"Alright, gang," I started, making eye contact with each and everyone of them, even Iggy who still looked slightly pissed but more guilty than anything. My heart ached at his expression. It was my fault, after all. If I hadn't over-reacted-…I stopped myself before I went loony again. I _had_ to be strong and with it right now. Not emotional and close to heading to the loony bin. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I over-reacted and most of all, Iggy, I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

He grinned his goofy grin, probably relieved that he was no longer on my hit list. Okay, that was still up for debate considering the dozens of pairs of jeans ruthlessly burned to ashes by experimental bombs.

"And Seneca, I apologize to you too. I shouldn't have been so…well…you know," How could I apologize for my own natural behavior? You got it, I can't. "_Suspicious_, I guess you could say."

She also smiled but the expression was still pretty distant. I hoped the Voice was right about her. She was giving me the heebie-jeebies. "But I still need to ask some questions. It won't be hard, I promise."

Before I could begin, Iggy declared, "That's what she said!"

The camp fell into silence. I looked around expectantly, confused beyond belief. "Umm, okay, that _is_ what I said. What does that have to do with-…"

"I didn't say that," Iggy said, awkwardly scratching his head, his eyes wide with innocence but behind all of it, I could tell he was trying to stifle laughter.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England," I said then turned to Seneca. In the corner of my eye, Gazzy and Iggy high-fived while Angel, disoriented like me, asked a chuckling Nudge what was so funny. I rolled my eyes at Fang who was trying not to laugh as well.

"What was that all about?" I mouthed.

He shrugged. Typical.

"Okay, I'm just going to give up."

Seneca looked back at me, a hint of emotion in her eyes. It was like she was thinking, "What a nutjob". Smart girl. "Start with your questions, Maximum," she said in that eerie voice of hers.

I nodded curtly and began in a calm voice, "Question one: Did Jeff-…"

"Iggy."

I glared at her even though I'm pretty sure a smile was crawling onto my lips, deceiving the commanding tone that she'd have to deal with all night. This was going to be fun.


	3. Too Much to Ask

**A/N: Wow, its um...been a while, huh? Sorry, folks. I know this probably feels like torture but funny story, this chapter was already written...i just forgot to post it. My bad! In any case, if you still love me, read & review! Please and thank you :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I probably wouldn't be in MROCD (Maximum Ride Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) rehab right now.**

Chapter 3: Too Much To Ask

"Let me start over. Did you or did you not know you were manufactured by Itex?"

Seneca kept up the same look of utter confusion mixed with a bit of frustration. Maybe she really had no clue where she came from but that still didn't make me trust her. Earlier, while questioning her about this and that (i.e. Did Iggy know you were naked? No. Why did you talk to him? He looked lonely. Are you a robot? I don't understand. Etc., etc.), I discovered a small tattoo in the inside of her wrist. It was a word, centered and in tiny type. It said "Itex". Thus, the question of her origins, but even though the tattoo was obvious, she still couldn't remember a lick of her own past. Pity.

"Alright, fine." I relented, frustrated with the situation. I felt like I was getting nowhere with her. Not only was she giving me a formal blank stare but her voice remained the same tone the entire night. I sighed wearily, briefly looking around the camp fire at my Flock who were fast asleep: Angel and Nudge were snuggled up inside a large sleeping bag Mom had let us borrow for our travels, Gazzy was spread-eagle on a blanket under a tree, Iggy was fading into dreamland against a huge boulder that was planted close to Seneca (so he could protect her, of course. Since when was I dangerous? Oh, yeah! I was built that way!) and Fang was on the other side of the fire, his dark, mysterious eyes reflecting the dwindling flames when his eyes could stay open long enough.

So, most of the Flock was feeling pretty comfy around the newcomer. Guess who wasn't.

You got it folks! The answer is…wait for it -- Maximum Ride!

C'mon, you know you love my constant humor.

Well, if it helps, its my job to be wary of her especially because of the Itex stamp and the monotone voice and the whole bomb thing. What was with my Flock anyway? They think they can just let down their defenses because this new girl doesn't pose a threat? Where were their heads?

Obviously not in thinking the same as me.

"So, what exactly are you?" I asked after the brief moment of contemplative silence. Seneca gave me a wide-eyed look. She was almost like Angel. Innocent looking but inside, pretty dang dangerous.

"I am just a regular human, Maximum."

"Okay, what'd I say about calling me Maximum?"

Her expression didn't waver. "Sorry, Max."

After I asked her a few more questions that weren't all together important, I let her take a break and get some shut-eye. Apparently, I was taking first watch which, of course, suited me just fine. Who knew what the new girl would do in the first few minutes of our peaceful slumber especially with certain people (coughIggycough) being on watch.

I took a seat at the northern point of our camp, a few yards away from Fang's sleeping form. I watched each Flock member in turn, pausing the longest on Seneca since she wasn't really a part of the Flock anyway. I paced the camp then, spreading my perimeter to a mile out. I was hoping the Voice would make a reoccurence but I suppose it doesn't comply with special requests. Ever.

After about an hour, I hung over by the fire, warming my hands, listening to the night sounds. Thinking. Me, myself and I.

We needed to go back to base. Gather more information. Get a clue.

We needed Jeb and Mom.

I needed Mom.

Shortly afterward, Fang stirred and took his watch. I curled into a ball in his now unused sleeping place and adjusted to the hard ground, smiling when I discovered it was still warm.

Okay, so I can't stay mad with any of my family for long. Sue me.

**

The next morning, I automatically knew something was wrong. The absence of Nudge's voice gave it away.

My eyelids snapped open and I was on my feet in .04 seconds, gazing around the camp for any sign of my Flock. The fire had been neatly put out. The packs were missing (well except for mine, naturally). And I was alone.

"FLOCK!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Frantically, I searched around the immediate area for any sign of them and came up with nothing. But then, as I circled around back to my blanket, I found an itty-bitty scrap of paper with tiny handwriting. I sighed with relief. It was from Fang. I could recognize the barely readable writing anywhere.

_Wanted to let you get some sleep. Went to grab breakfast. Took Seneca with us. Fang._

How is it that that boy can write full sentences on his blog but fails when it comes to notes addressed to me?

I sighed, only slightly agitated. I mean, its great that they can function on their own as a team but did this mean that once again I wasn't being appreciated? That I was slowly being forgotten? It would only take a matter of weeks. Maybe Seneca will lead them to a new start and Fang can be her right hand man.

I angrily kicked the closest object which turned out to be a large tree. I hissed in a breath and fell to the hard ground, clutching my toe. Smooth, Max. Very smooth.

Once I'd fought back the tears and calmed down some, I cleaned up the rest of camp which consisted of a few charred twigs and an abandoned blanket that smelled distinctly of Gazzy. I crinkled my nose and with thumb and forefinger took it to the pond and tossed it in. It splooshed softly, hardly disturbing the late morning critters twittering around the pond's shores. One squirrel actually paused to peer at me with beady black eyes and before I could even take a step closer, scampered hurriedly up a tree.

After a few minutes, I reclaimed the blanket and carried with the same hand back to the clearing where I could lay it down to dry in the sun.

Still no Flock.

Whoever had the lame idea to go get breakfast without me was an idiot, I decided. Just wait, they'll be mid-flight when all of a sudden, Seneca will-…

I froze, the blanket halfway folded in my arms. Wait a sec. Seneca didn't have wings. In fact, she was closer to being human than we were even with her empty eyes and robot-voice. I finished folding the blanket then quickly crammed it and the other blanket into my pack before running into a take-off, hoping against hope that just like before, when I'd been kidnapped and the Flock had endured Max II, I would find them before it was too late.

Something just wasn't right. I mean, why would they take a wingless girl along for a trip to the store? And why would they leave just me?

I shuddered, my imagination finding ridiculous answers to my questions, most of which were beyond scary.

Seneca better not be a mind-controlling robot.

**

**FANG**

The Flock and I have rarely gone anywhere without Max. Its so rare, its almost like a 5,000 year-old artifact that won't be discovered for another 5,000 years. But here we were, me, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel all flying in a tight formation toward where we were hoping was a nearby town.

Seneca had come along as well. We hadn't really wanted her to come seeing as how she didn't have wings but surprise, surprise, she did. They literally came out of no where. One second, she was looking at us petulantly as if we should've known all about her then the next she was grinning from ear to ear, a pair of wings suddenly fluttering from her back. We were stunned. Apparently, the new models of genetic hybrids can make their wings blend in with their skin so well they disappear.

Max would be jealous.

So off we went, leaving Max a note, hoping she'd be grateful instead of going nuts with worry if we didn't return "in time", whenever that was. Breaking out of my thoughts, I recognized McDonald's golden arches in the distance. I made a hand signal toward the sign for my Flock so they were also aware of the location, catching Nudge's gleeful face as I glanced back.

"Thanks, Fang! I mean, I was sort of thinking you'd pick Burger King since you like them better but no one else really cares much for it. Then again, any food is welcome, right? Since we can't really ever get much. And-..."

I was glaring at her meaningfully, waiting for her to realize she needed to stop and come out with the point. She smiled sheepishly and added, "Are we paying or dumpster-diving?"

My eyes drifted over to Seneca who looked the most peaceful high in the sky than the rest of us. Maybe she'd been kept in a cage, just like we had. But if that was true, why the hell would Itex create someone like her only to put her in a cage? Wouldn't she be a huge success? Maybe her bomb mechanism kept malfunctioning?

So many questions whirled around my head that I hadn't realized we had landed behind a fence seperating the forest from the McDonald's. Unlike Max, I didn't express any of my concern or worry to anyone else. That made people worry, especially kids who didn't need to be worrying.

Either way, I knew all the questions would be answered eventually. Seneca just needed time. Right?

"You sure you've got the right kind of money, Seneca?" I ask.

She nods and said in her dead voice, "I have saved money from earlier."

I nod back stiffly, aware that Iggy was slowly drawing nearer and nearer to Seneca. Sometimes, I really wish Iggy would be able to catch my eye so I could mouth things to him. I signal everyone to go ahead, reminding them to act normal, and come up next to Iggy as everyone else rushes inside.

"What's up, man?" I ask, giving him a once over.

He shrugs. "Why do you ask?"

"You keep doing creepy things like trying to get closer to Seneca."

He doesn't say anything for a minute but I assume he's taking in the smells of freshly made french fries and sizzling hamburgers. The kids are also ordering so he might be hoping to catch whatever they're ordering in case they've gotten something new on the menu.

"Its nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what kind of bomb she is and if its timed."

I tap his hand twice to signal its his turn to order and whisper, "Good idea."

Just as Iggy opens his mouth, though, the one thing that could go wrong while Max isn't here happens: M-Geeks.


End file.
